


a woman's kiss

by hcrlaws



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ALANNYS IS NOT INSANE, F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut, alannys doesn't know that her eldest is dead, alerie has never kissed a woman, just girls being gay, mace and balon smell, set during balon's rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcrlaws/pseuds/hcrlaws
Summary: balon's rebellion is well underway and the reach's fleet have just joined stannis when two unexpected visitors come to grace highgarden.alerie takes a particular interest in queen alannys. and queen alannys in her.
Relationships: Alannys Harlaw & Rodrik Harlaw, Alannys Harlaw/Alerie Hightower, Alannys Harlaw/Alerie Tyrell, Alannys Harlaw/Balon Greyjoy, Alerie Tyrell/Mace Tyrell, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	a woman's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend sam since it's her birthday today ! 
> 
> we joked months ago about mace and balon being horrid husbands, and how alannys and alerie should just be gay together, and so, here it is. girls being gay. 
> 
> this was just written for fun, but i hope you all like it anyway.

Alerie had never met a person from across the sea on the Iron Islands before. She had never laid her eyes upon the Ironborn that she had heard so many horror stories about from her father and her wet nurse as a child, to these days when the news of the rebellion had broken out — Stannis Baratheon himself coming to knock on the door of the reach and asking their fleet to join him in battle. She had expected the Ironborn to be big gnarly looking men with missing teeth and missing fingers — their children having deformities from the ironborn men taking their own sisters and mothers to bed, but the man that had arrived at Highgarden with books clutched to his chest had been nothing like the men told to her as a child, the ones she had many nightmares about.

A kindly looking man, a man that could easily have passed off for a man from Oldtown if it wasn’t for the sigil that was stitched into his thin cloak, had arrived at Highgarden that morning on a ship that he called The Sea Song. He bore no weapons; not even a simple small dagger, just the leather-bound books he held in his grasp as he walked in through the gates and stared up at the castle in awe of its magnificence. 

Rodrik Harlaw, Lord of Ten Towers, had a kind smile that was always stretched across his face and a twinkle for knowledge in his big brown eyes. Brown eyes that matched his brown hair and brown beard that covered half of his face up to his nose. ‘I keep it to keep my top lip company’, he had quimed at young Willas who had asked all about the man and his books, swearing he would grow a beard just like it when he was older. 

It was not Rodrik Harlaw that brought curiosity to Alerie of Highgarden, nor to the servants that worked there. It was the woman he came with, arm and arm. At first, Alerie had guessed it to be his wife — but soon rid of that thought once her husband, Mace, had introduced himself and called her ‘Your Grace’, pressing his paper thin lips to the gloved hand she held out to him, nose pointed up in the air.

Alannys Harlaw had not been what Alerie had ever imagined her to be. The woman was big talk currently in the Reach. ‘She leads that rebellion, not her husband. The brains are all hers.’ the ladies would all talk. ‘I heard she’s quite an ugly thing to look on. Not feminine at all, like a man.’ other ladies would say — but Alannys was not like that at all. Though not much of a looker, she was nor ugly or unattractive to lay your eyes upon. She wore dresses, and gloves like every other woman, hair up and away from her face to show the strong features she bore. The same honey brown eyes that her brother had, the same brunette hair. She carried herself around the room like you’d expect a Queen to do.

When the guards had requested that any weapons they had on them would be left with them, not wanting to suddenly have a slaughter happening in case the whole meeting had been a trap, there had been no weapons on Rodrik at all. All of them came from Queen Alannys. From up her sleeves, in her boots and in her stockings, even a sharp pin in her hair. When the guards had stared in awe, the ironborn Queen had let out a cackle as she pushed on past them. ‘My husband demanded it’ she recalled to them, while floating into the main hall with her brother scrambling after her.

The four now sat around the great table, tea spread in front of them with all different kinds of cakes — lemon cakes and strawberry tarts, all different kinds of fruits and pastries there to be eaten along with the sweet tea. Alannys didn’t touch any of it, wrinkling her nose up at the tea that was offered out to her.

“In the matter of… my good brother’s rebellion, I have been made aware of the fact that your fleet has already been sent out.” Rodrik glanced through his things while speaking to Mace in hushed voices, swallowing as he turned to the man. “House Harlaw… have nothing to do with this rebellion, Lord Tyrell. I cannot stop you from joining the war, my hope was to… persuade you to not attack the island of Harlaw, if you were to get close to the islands themselves.” 

Whatever Mace had replied had been so hushed that Alerie had not heard, but had clearly pleased the Lord of Harlaw sitting across the table from him. There were more hushed whispers before Mace turned to the two women at the table once more. 

“I was just saying to Lord Rodrik that… perhaps you ladies would like to go to Alerie’s private chambers? You know, ladies chat will be much more interesting than war discussions.” A little chuckle cracked through his usually solum face. Rodrik awkwardly pulled at the tunic around his neck, obviously feeling quite hot under the stone eyes that his sister sent his way, and then to Mace himself. 

“I usually am present during the war councils that my husband holds.” When she gained no response, just awkward silence, Alannys scoffed. “But of course, you gentlemen wouldn’t want the nasty ironborn wife to hear into your details and plans, just in case I run back and tell Balon.” She stood from the chair, glancing towards Alerie who now stood awkwardly at the great hall entrance doors, hands clasped in front of her. “Do you have anything better than… whatever this ‘tea’ situation is?” She gestured towards the table with that same wrinkle in her nose as before while crossing the room to meet Alerie.

“I- I’m sure I have some wine, m’lady.” 

“Then take me to that wine.” 

*

The chambers they sat in now felt tight, tense and hot. Alerie kept smoothing out her dress between taking sips of the wine in her goblet, pretending she didn’t notice Alannys peaking over the rim of her own cup towards her, honey eyes swimming with warmth and curiosity — a difference to before when they were as cold as the rock that was the Iron Islands she ruled over.

“Your husband does not trust me.” A slight chuckle comes from between her lips, a shake of her head as she places the now empty goblet down onto the small wooden table that separated the two of them. 

“Can you blame him? You walked in here and had to .. be stripped of like seven weapons all hidden underneath your skirts!” 

The wine flowed between their two goblets far too easily - a little spilling over onto the table with the more tipsy the two of them got. Alannys had laughed out loud at the red coating into the solid wood, proceeding to clean up the spill with the corner of her skirts, soaking through into the dark material. The more wine she drank, the more comfortable and confident that Alerie got. Though all of her senses and awareness was still there — Alerie found herself staring at Alannys just as much as the other woman had been staring at her since she first walked through Highgarden. 

There was something strange and unusual about Alannys Harlaw. Alerie had been around women all of her life, constantly sitting in the gardens between the flowers with the other ladies, sipping at wine and gossiping about their husbands and how they were now getting so old that they were struggling to get it up. But she wanted to reach out and touch Alannys — which was the difference to the other women. Even as she dragged her eyes down now and saw the delicate hand resting upon the table just inches away from her own, she wanted to close the distance between them. She wanted to dance her fingers across the wood until they met with Alannys, perhaps lacing together, or perhaps lightly touching and dancing across her skin as Alannys did the same to her hand.

It was a new feeling. A new want that she had never experienced before that she knew of. She felt herself drawn to the woman that sat across the table from her — and now with the wine finished and no more, Alerie felt the tension of them no longer having something to distract themselves with. Now it was just the empty silence of the chambers, the chirping of the birds that they could hear coming from the trees outside of the windows.

“H-How is your husband, Your Grace?” Back to the titles, not the first names that they had agreed to call one another while the wine was flowing and their bodies and tongues were relaxed fully. Now Alerie awkwardly fiddled with her skirts, smoothing them out and twisting them around her fingers again. 

“Grouchy. Never happy. Angry constantly. There is no other mood that Balon has. But what of you, Lady Alerie? Are you happy with Mace?” A different question — a deeper question had been asked by Queen Alannys. Alerie felt her throat closing up as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, gasping between her lips as she tried to find the words to say ‘ _ yes I am happy.’  _ but that would be a lie.

“Of course I am. We made four beautiful children together.” 

“That’s not what I asked. Me and Balon as well made four beautiful children together, and yet, I’m not happy with him. And he’s not happy with me. The happy days have been long gone for a time. I believe it started back when his father died - that’s when the happiness stopped. That’s when the compliments stopped, when the kisses on the cheek stopped. He stopped holding my hand, he stopped coming to my chambers at night to roll under the sheets with me. Tell me, does Mace still hold your hand, kiss your cheek and roll under the sheets with you when the whole of Highgarden is asleep?” 

Again, she couldn’t find her voice to deny what Alannys already knew. Mace hadn’t kissed Alerie in a long time — and before… there weren’t even many kisses to comment on. Only the kind that came during a tumble under the sheets to fill her stomach with his heirs. In all truth, he hadn’t touched her in a long time either — not since they had made their youngest, Margaery. The closest touch that Alerie was able to get these days was when her daughter or sons would reach to take her by the hand and walk to the great hall for dinner, or through the gardens, or at night when she was alone in her chambers and she’d feel her hand slowly slipping down between her thighs to relieve the tension that had been there for a few days… Alannys Harlaw was correct. Her husband had not kissed her, nor touched her, in years.

“Hm?”   


She hadn’t dropped it. She wanted an answer.

“No!” Alerie’s shot herself up from the seat she was on, almost knocking over the flagon of wine that sat on the table; empty from them already draining it dry. Fingers raked through her hair, slightly pulling it from the side braid her maid had put it in just that morning, clips coming loose and curls of blonde hair curling around her face. “Mace doesn’t kiss me, or touch me, and he hasn’t in years. He’s always too busy! If it’s not this god saken rebellion, it’s another rebellion, or he has to go do something with the other lords, or ‘oh no we cannot share just an innocent kiss, not in front of the children’. It’s excuse after excuse. No woman who has a husband should have to pleasure herself.” She huffs out, releasing the breath she had been holding the entire rant she had gone on.

Now she stood by the window, looking out at the garden’s below where she could see the maester and the septa with her children, teaching them all sorts of lessons. Her arms wrap around herself, Eyes fluttering shut as she calms the pounding of her heart. The clicking of the boots against the wooden floors told her all she needed to know — Alannys as well had stood up, and was walking across the floor to her. But a shiver still went down her spine at the slight hot breath against the shell of her ear while the older woman whispered to her while pulling the wooden shutters closed. “Do you wish to be kissed and touched again?” 

Both pairs of eyes were set on the window, watching the outside, but she still felt the gentle brush of fingers against the back of her hand, slowly turning their hands and joining them together, fingers dancing till they laced together and gripped one another. Alerie felt herself melting back into her, her back against the chest of Alannys. 

She was taller, able to rest her chin against the top of Alerie’s head. There was something comforting about such a simple affection - their hands laced together with their heads resting together. Her heart had started to race in her chest once more, pounding in beat with the heartbeat she could feel against her back — the two of them were nervous, unsure of what to do next. For someone who had been completely confident of herself before, neither of them seemed to hold that same confidence now. 

Turning slowly in the woman’s arms, Alerie had to tilt her head just slightly for light green eyes to meet the honey brown of Alannys’. Her eyes dropped, gazing at the plump lips that were below the other woman’s pointed nose — and she could feel herself starting to wonder how they would feel and taste against her own. Would a woman’s kiss be better and softer than a mans?

Their lips pressed together before she had the time to truly think the moment over, their hands still holding one another while Alannys other hand took no time in working its way to hold Alerie on the small of her back. Her hand however hung loose at her side, slightly shaking and unknown what to do and where was appropriate for her to touch. Sensing her nerves, the Queen’s hand found hers, guiding Alerie’s hand to hold her by the waist. 

It was clear the other woman was far more experienced in the arts of seduction and kissing other women than she was. Her lips were nervous and anxious beneath hers, following the movements of Alannys, fingers twisting into the material of her dark skirts at her hip, and soon their tongues dared to meet between lips, a slight gasp coming from Alerie's at the sweet taste instead of a bitter one. Such an unusual thing to kiss another woman, something she knew was a crime in the New Gods and the Old Gods eyes, perhaps even the Drowned Gods as well, yet the two of them never parted, hands more desperately at gripping the other close now — a mix of teeth and tongue and soft moans into each other’s mouths. 

The hand that was still on her back slid up further, fingers curling around the laces at the back of her gown. Their lips broke off as Alerie’s pulled back, enough to take a breath but not from the safe touch of Alannys Harlaw. “Do you want me to stop?” Alannys asked, lips swollen and through a rugged breath. Her fingers now just played with the ties, no longer tugging on them to free the laces from her gown. 

A shake of Alerie’s head gave all the answers that the two of them needed.

Alannys was skilled at taking the laces away from her gown, and for a moment Alerie’s felt a little blush rush to her cheeks feeling that it wasn’t the first time the older woman had unlaced another ladies gown and took it off of her. The back of her gown came loose, the fighting of hands to take it down her arms and to her waist, hanging off with her bodice underneath, small rounded breasts slightly spilling over the tops and causing a flush down her neck. Alannys didn’t stare with a hunger in her eyes, or look at her like it was just a duty to her to make love to her in that moment — she looked at Alerie and studied every part of the top half of her, from her face down to her neck, to her chest and back up again. A tongue runs between her lips, stepping in that little bit closer to her. The bodice soon joined the gown, her skirts pooling around her legs with nothing covering her but the smallclothes underneath.

Hands went to cover her breasts, before another pair of hands stopped her. “No… don’t cover yourself, don’t be afraid to be nude in front of me.” Alannys voice was hushed, soft and gentle. She took Alerie’s hands into hers and guided them around to her back, allowing her to follow the same pattern in taking the gown and bodice off of the Queen of the Iron Islands herself. 

Alerie’s hands had never shook so much in her life as they did taking the laces out, watching as the gown and the bodice fell to the floor and pooled around Alannys feet. The Queen’s chest was bigger than her own, spilling from the grasp of her small hands when they were guided up to touch her. Their smallclothes soon joined the floor, being kicked away by their feet as their bodies pressed together and danced their way towards the bed in a crash of lips and tangled legs. 

Tongues found and danced together once more, fingers lacing together in a grasp of hands as Alannys moved to lay Alerie’s underneath her on her back, head resting against the feather filled pillows and her nudity being comforted by the warmth of the other woman’s body and silk sheets that decorated the bed. Alannys settled between her legs, reaching behind with a free hand to take her long dark locks out from the pins it was twisted up into — darkness flowing down her back in curls, framing her face and coming across the two of their faces when she leaned in close almost like a curtain. 

“Has another woman ever touched you, Lady Alerie?” 

A shake of her head, blonde falling from the plait more and more and coating over the pillows and her face. “Just you, Your Grace.”

A pride swirled in the older Queen’s eyes as she leaned in and brought their swollen lips together once more. The grip on her hand tightened, the free hand dancing down her side, across her ribcage and across her stomach, tracing the lines which showed the birth of her children. Soon hot lips were against her neck, against her throat, and Alerie gaped up at the ceiling, hand flat against Alannys back while lips moved downwards, across her breasts, soft gasps and squirming of pleasure when a tongue met the small pink pebbles of her nipples. A sensation soared through her veins that she had never felt before, nails pressing half moons into the skin of the other woman as lips travelled further down and soon met that spot between her legs.

Her mind was clouded, having to bring a pillow up from the bed and bite down onto it with her teeth while her free hand had slid from Alannys back and down to grip the silk sheets. She devoured her between her legs, tongue moving in all sorts of movements; circles and letters. Alannys marked her name onto her with her tongue, tracing over her clit and sucking it into her mouth. Alerie’s swallowed back her moans and whimpers, fingers soon knotting into the other woman’s dark curls as she felt that knot in her stomach, seeing stars and a whiteness in her vision.

“I-Oh my… Oh fuck!” 

She cried out, almost like a warning — but Alannys didn’t let up, just moved her tongue quicker, diving it in and out of her to taste the sweetness of lemon against her tongue. A sweat had worked up on her back, on her forehead, and a simple moan from Alannys lips driving right through her body is all it takes before that sweetness of the orgasm had taken over, and Alerie was biting down onto the pillow to keep her scream quiet, body squirming underneath the tight grip of Alannys hands on her thighs, tongue still working against her to ride her through the orgasm that ripped through her body and caused her head to spin. 

Collapsing against the silks, her heart pounded against her chest, gasping out for her breath while Alannys crawled up the bed to meet her, hand wiping away the wetness that was causing a shine on her chin, tongue running across the wetness on her lips. The two women didn’t speak to one another, not even a word. Alannys allowed her to calm, to find her heart and her breath again before Alerie’s came over her, legs straddling her waist and pinning the woman to the bed underneath her. 

“I want to taste you now.” 

*

The room was clammy hours later when the two of them rested over the silks still, legs tangled together as they stroked the damp with sweat hair away from each other’s faces. Alerie’s had never had someone bring her to tears from the seering pleasure that they were bringing her — not till Alannys.

“I don’t want you to leave…” She whispered out into the slight darkness that had taken over the room, staring into those eyes that were like pots of honey. Her hand reached for hers, fingers lacing, and Alannys brought their joint hands up and kissed across her knuckles and then the tip of each finger, almost still tasting herself against them just as Alerie could taste herself against the other woman’s swollen lips.

“We shall see each other again one day, and we will have a whole day of fucking each other mad.” 

Grins came across both of their faces, her head coming to bury itself into Alannys chest and arm wrapping around her to hold her as close as possible. A knock on the door broke the both of them apart in gasps, scrambling their naked selves off the bed and around the room together smallclothes and gowns that had been discarded to the floor without a care. 

“Your Grace, your brother requests you. The ship is ready to depart.”

A maids voice came through the door before the sounds of footsteps disappeared down the hallway once more, and Alannys and Alerie’s gazes meet while helping the other lace themselves into their gowns, cheeks hot and red with the embarrassment and race of the hearts at the fact they were just a wooden door away from being spotted laying together. 

They walked together down the hall, back in their places as ladies, as a Queen, and as ladies with husbands. At the entrance, they saw Rodrik waiting along with Mace, a solemn look across both of their faces. Rodrik danced on the balls of his feet, and didn’t even comment on the fact Alannys hair was now down, and not in the tight updo it was in before. 

“Let’s go, Lanny.” 

She was quick to gain her daggers back from the guards, placing them back underneath her skirts and in her stockings, a kiss to the gloved hand from Mace, and she took off into the darkness of the night like she was never there in the first place. 

All that remained behind was the pin that had been keeping her hair up when she first entered and she left Alerie’s life just as quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, bookmarks etc are always welcome! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr & twitter @ hcrlaws


End file.
